Extraordinary Girl
by SonoIoLaBellissima
Summary: One day while on the beach Bradin meets a girl, Lauren. It turns out that she is actually living with his ‘family’ now. After getting to know her better Bradin starts to get feelings for her. I TOOK THIS STORY OVER FROM MY FRIEND LAUREN!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE BE SURE TO READ BEFORE READING STORY:**

**THIS USED TO BE MY FRIEND LARUEN/BIRDMISTRESS SHE COULDN'T FIND INSPRIATION TO WRITE THIS STORY SO I TOOK IT OVER FOR HER.**

**Summary: **One day while on the beach Bradin meets a girl, Lauren. It turns out that she is actually living with his 'family' now. After getting to know her better Bradin starts to get feelings for her. Bad summary.

**Chapter 1: Meet Lauren**

It was It was a great day at the beach. Perfect waves, not a lot of people and the weather was gorgeous. Of course Bradin Westerly was out catching some waves. Bradin had moved to Playa Linda with his sister Nikki and his brother Derrick after their parents had died about a year ago. They had moved in with their Aunt Ava and a few of her friends. He had been out since the sun peaked out from behind the ocean practicing surfing. He was trying to do a 360 but kept wiping out.

Bradin paddled out into the ocean, once again, towards another building wave. He got himself set up, the wave came, he got on top of it, went for the 360 then down he went. The wave tumbled him around and he washed up on shore. Sputtering he said to himself, "Damn it!" Bradin was getting frustrated. Why couldn't he land it? He had been practicing for weeks. Bradin sat on the beach watching the very few surfers nail every move.

Bradin was deep in thought when something hit him in the back of the head. "Hey watch it?"he yelled a little more angrier than he expected. The girl quickly spun around.

"Oh! I didn't see you there." Bradin thought to himself, 'obviously.' "I'm VERY sorry."

Bradin turned around to look at her. There stood the cutest girl Bradin had ever seen in his whole entire life. "And I'm very attracted." he said a little flirty. Realizing what he had just said he blushed a bit. The girl smiled. Bradin stuck his hand out, "Bradin, nice to meet you."

She grabbed his hand and shook it, "Lauren"

Bradin looked at her, "So you surf."

She looked down at the board, "Yeah!...well at least trying to learn."

Bradin asked, "Do you need a teacher?" Bradin was totally into her.

She sat down next to him, "No. But one would probably help huh?" She laughed a little. She blushed then said, "Uh.. Will you teach me?"

Bradin sat up a little. "Totally!" He said being a little flirty.

She turned to him, blushed again then smiled. Bradin smiled. "Could we do it a little later? I just moved into this new house and want to get to know everyone a little bit more."

"Fine with that," Bradin agreed. "How 'bout tomorrow? Same time same place?" Lauren smiled and nodded. She got up and walked off. Bradin hung around a little bit then went home. He went to his room and got in some clothes then went to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. He hadn't had a thing to eat since he had left and was starving.

"Hey Aunt Ava," Bradin said.

"Oh, Bradin! I'm glad you're home. I want you to meet someone." she said. Then she rushed off. When she came back Lauren was walking right behind her. Bradin practically choked. She was living HERE! Why didn't he know about it?

"Oh, hey Bradin! I didn't know you lived here," she said a little excited.

"Me neither."

Ava said, "Well I guess I don't need to introduce you two then. I'll go grab us some dinner." She walked off into the kitchen to get her keys then left the house, leaving Bradin and Lauren in an uncomfortable silence.

Trying to break the silence Bradin said, "So you'll be living with us now huh?" She nodded. They sat down on the couch "For how long?" She shrugged.

"I don't know"

They talked until Ava came home and the whole gang was gathered together to eat. After everyone was done eating, everyone was getting to know Lauren. It was getting really late so everyone headed to their rooms. It turns out that her bedroom is right next to his. Bradin and Lauren said good night to each other then headed to bed. After thinking very hard about the day, Bradin fell into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

1**Chapter 2: Surf Lesson**

Bradin awoke the next morning with his mind drowning in questions. All he could think about that night was Lauren. Why did she come here, how did she get here, why hadn't he been informed on the new house guest? All kinds of questions, Bradin got out of bed and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. He grabbed himself a bowl of cereal and sat down. Bradin sat and stared into space as he pondered about all the questions that flowed through his mind that night. Lauren walked into the kitchen and got some cereal. Bradin could have died at her sweet smell.

"Hey, Brae mind if I sit down?" Lauren asked Bradin. Bradin hadn't heard her considering he was deep in thought. She looked at Bradin, "Uh, Bradin..." She waved her hand up and down in front of his face. "Hello?"

Bradin snapped out of it. "huh what?"

Lauren looked at Bradin. "Are you okay? You seem a little distracted. Is something bothering you?"

"N-no nothing, it's nothing, just thinking about something."

She nodded and took a spoonful of cereal. "So you gonna teach me to surf better today? Or is today not good?"

"Today's perfect. Remember, same time and same place?" Bradin took a spoonful of cereal.

Lauren laughed and nodded, "Of course I remember."

They finished their breakfast not talking much to each other. Both had been lost deep within their minds, drowning in thoughts. Bradin thought about Lauren and Lauren thought about Bradin. They both went to their rooms and got in their wet suits and grabbed their surf boards and headed to the beach. They talked and laughed all the way there.

Ava watched them as they walked off.

"Well those two seem to be getting along quite nicely, huh?" said Jay in his thick Australian accent.

"Yeah, you could almost say that they've known each other forever...even though they only met yesterday." Ava said chuckling a bit.

Jay gave her a little look. Susannah came out of no where and said, "Or even like they were in love."

Jay gave her a curious look. "Ya think so?" Susannah shrugged. Jay didn't like the sound of that. He thought to himself, 'Nah, that can't be. They just meet yesterday. Yeah, they're just really good friends.' Jay smiled and walked off.

Down at the beach Lauren was in the water on her surf board wiping out constantly. Bradin was down on the beach watching her, shaking his head. This was gonna be harder than her thought. Lauren was riding a wave when she took a really hard wipe out. Bradin's heart jumped when he heard her hit the water. He didn't see her come up for a few moments and he panicked. Just as he was about to rush out there her head popped out of the water. She swam to the shore with her surf board and limped slightly up the beach. Bradin ran to her and let her lean on him.

"Are you okay?" Bradin said panicked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just landed on my ankle a little funny. I just need a few minutes."

They sat down on the beach. Lauren massaged her ankle as she leaned on Bradin. Bradin just wanted to kiss her and hold her and tell her how much he wanted her. He had to restrain himself though.

"Why is this so hard? It's like everything's against me. I hate it!" Lauren whined.

"Why do you want to surf?" Bradin asked.

Lauren looked at him. "Well...uh..." Lauren thought a moment. "Well for one I love the ocean... I guess feeling the rush of it all ya know? It's scary and exciting all once. It's like riding on air, a cloud." Lauren closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she imagined it all. She turned to Bradin, "Just the whole experience... I love it! What about you?"

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

He smiled at her and she gave him a big smile back. "My ankle feels a lot better. So how 'bout you teach me to ride a wave now." Lauren said.

Bradin nodded. They stood up and grabbed their surf boards and headed towards the water. Once in the water Bradin told her what she was doing wrong. Lauren tried again on the next wave and stayed up longer, but wiped out again. She swam out to Bradin. "Just watch me okay? Concentrate on everything I do." Bradin said.

He got up on his board and rode the wave, trying to be as clear for her as he could. Once he reached the shore he hopped off his board and signaled to Lauren to go. She waited for the next wave and rode it. Bradin cheered, he couldn't believe she did it. Lauren ran out of the water screaming.

"I did it! I did it!" Lauren screamed.

Bradin ran to her and embraced her in a big hug. Lauren kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you so, so much! I wouldn't have been able to do it if it weren't for you." All Bradin could do was smile. He had just gotten a kiss from the hottest girl he had ever seen in his life. Lauren ran around and hopped up and down. "C'mon! Lets go ride more waves, I want to see what else I do!" Lauren yelled to Bradin as she got to the water. Bradin picked up his board and ran after her.

They surfed for a couple more hours then headed to the beach. They collapsed on the sand, exhausted.

"That was so fun!" Lauren said as she hugged Bradin. Bradin got butterflies in his stomach and blushed. This time she had hugged him for no real reason. Last time she hugged him out of excitement and joy. Lauren leaned on Bradin.

"I'm glad you had fun."

Bradin kissed her forehead. Lauren looked up at him. They stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes. Bradin leaned in towards her and their lips met. Bradin's heart soared. After a few minutes they broke apart. They looked at each other again. Bradin leaned in for another kiss. Lauren quickly said, "We should go now." Bradin sighed. Lauren grabbed her board and quickly rushed off. Bradin punched the sand and thought to himself, 'Damn! I was so close.'

Bradin got up and went home. He went to his room and put some clothes on and walked to the couch and sat down. Lauren walked into the room and they both froze and stared at each other. Lauren broke their stare and rushed out of the house. They hadn't seen each other until dinner. After dinner was finished they both went to their rooms not talking to one another. Bradin lay on his bed deep in thought about what had gone on that day. He replayed everything over and over again in his mind. Then all he could think about was Lauren. Lauren seemed to be in his head all the time now. He loved her so much and couldn't get her out of his head. He had to have her, no matter what it took. They were so good for each other; they had a lot in common and there was definitely something happening between them. Bradin wasn't sure how to approach it though. He had to be careful if he didn't want their relationship to end up like his had with Erika, Jay's girlfriend. Bradin shuddered at the thought. He definitely didn't want to go there. After all he was, once again, dealing with Jay's sister. He had to get her, just wasn't sure how...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Approaching the Situation**

Bradin went into the kitchen hoping that he'd catch Lauren. He had to talk to her and tell her how he feels about her. Bradin had thought about how to approach her for the past 10 days... Sadly he could think of nothing that wouldn't scare her away...again. So he thought he'd just kind of wing it.

Lauren walked into the kitchen and headed towards the cabinets. She didn't seem to notice Bradin. She searched through the cabinets a bit and turned around to see Bradin right there. She jumped, "Oh my god I didn't see you there! You scared me, don't do that again!" She looked at her feet before leaving the kitchen.

"Hey Lauren!" Bradin called. Lauren spun around. "Could we go for a quick walk?"

"Uh...sure, why not" said Lauren a little confused on what he wanted.

They walked out of the house and went to the beach. They walked along the water in silence for a while. Once they got a little ways away from the house, they stopped. Bradin stared out at the ocean, deep in thought.

Lauren couldn't take the silence anymore. "So..uh... What did you want to talk to me about?"

Bradin sighed, "I knew you were gonna ask that. Damn. ... Well I don't know how to say it so... Lauren I love you."

Lauren gasped, "Oh my god!" She fell to the sand.

Bradin sat face to face with her and held her hands. "Ever since you came to our house, I've been absolutely crazy about you." He put one hand on her face, "You're everything I've ver wanted... You're so beautiful... Will you please go out with me?"

Lauren choked, "W-What! Did you just say what I think you said?" Bradin nodded as he took his hand off of her face and grabbed her other hand. "WOW! I-I... wow. This is a bit of a shocker. I had no idea that you loved me... I don't even know what to say to you."

"Say you will! Please!" Bradin pleaded while making a sad puppy face.

Lauren thought to herself, 'Damn, not the puppy dog pout. I can never say no to that! How can I say no to such a cute face?' "I can't believe I'm gonna say this but... I'll go out with you." Bradin's face lit up and he pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the lips. "But if you move too quickly or you mess up, Westerly, you're done! Go it!"

"Yup! I got it all. I'll be a good boyfriend. You can count on that!" Lauren leaned over a kissed him. Bradin pulled her into a hug and kissed her head. "Thank you... I love you"

Lauren smiled... He was so sweet to her... "I love you too..." As soon as she said that Jay's lecture about not falling in love with Bradin popped into her head. She pulled out of Bradin's hug. "This'll be great... But I just don't think Jay will be too happy-"

"No! Don't tell Jay! He can't know!" Bradin interrupted.

"I wasn't going to." Bradin looked at her confused. "Yeah. Jay already came to me and said not to fall in love with you or get hooked up in your charm. He was totally serious too. I've never seen my brother that serious with me. I asked why not. He explained all that you do with girls... and Ericka... Jay got really pissed at you for that one didn't he?"

"Heh, yeah." Bradin said really glumly. The epidemic replayed in his mind. His heart felt like it was being crushed. Lauren pulled him into another hug and kissed him. She knew how much that hurt him. "Yeah... We can't have that happen again." He looked up at Lauren who just smiled back at him. Bradin cheered up... Just looking at Lauren somehow always cheered him up.

After hugging and kissing a little bit they got up and went to the house. On the way there Bradin said, "Just pretend like we're just really good friends... Like we've been doing."

They got to the house and sat on the couch and watched TV. Moments later Jay came back from the beach. "Yo Brae! Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Bradin turned around, "Yeah sure." He got up off the couch and went over to Jay.

"In my room... Lauren I'm just gonna borrow Bradin for a little bit." Jay walked into his room and shut the door.

"So, what's up?" Bradin said completely clueless to what Jay wanted.

"Damn it Bradin, don't play dumb with me! I saw you on the beach with Lauren today... What was that all about?"

Bradin's stomach dropped, he saw them. He thought something up quickly. "Oh that! I had been really mean to her the other day and I wanted to apologize to her. It certainly took a while for her to forgive me though... I was really a jerk to her."

"That better be all it was. You better stay the hell away from her Bradin... Or there's gonna be trouble down in your department. Got it!"

"Jay I like Lauren and all... but not like that! I swear!" Bradin said trying to be as convincing as possible.

"Alright, I'll believe you... Now get the hell outta her you" Jay said hitting Bradin in the back of the head. Bradin left the room. Jay sighed, this kid was gonna be trouble.

Bradin went to Lauren and whispered to her, "He's on to us!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:Getting Hot**

"What the hell do you mean 'he's on to us'?" Lauren whispered.

"Jay, he saw us at the beach! We're really gonna need to be careful. He was really mad about it. He's so protective of you, he like threatened me!" Bradin whispered a little afraid at the thought of what Jay would do to him.

"What did you say?"

"I just told him that I had been a jerk to you and I was apologizing and it took you a while to forgive me that's all. So if he asks you, just say that. I was trash talking you in front of my friends when you asked me to help you surf." Bradin whispered.

"Well, let's get outta here and go to a movie or something." Lauren said trying to get Bradin to forget about Jay.

"Well we'll have to be careful and make sure no one sees us."

"Great!"

"Hey Bradin, I'm heading to the surf shop now! I'll se you there in 10 minutes!" Jay yelled to Bradin from the door of his bedroom then walking to the door. He opened the door not waiting for a response and slammed the door behind him.

"Dammit! I forgot I had work today. Sorry Lauren, we'll have to do it tomorrow. It'll be late by the time I'm done stocking shelves and all that other crap he has me do." Bradin said grabbing Lauren's hand as to make her understand.

"That's ok! I'll practice surfing, I need to anyway. After a little while I'll come down to the shop to help some. So you get done quicker. Maybe I'll apply for a job at the shop, Jay told me a while ago he was looking for someone. Is the spot filled yet?"

"Nope, don't think so. That'd be awesome. Well, I gotta run now, don't want to be late. I'll tell Jay you want the spot." Bradin kissed Lauren and stood up. "I love you!"

"Love ya too! See ya later." Lauren smiled.

Bradin left and went to work. Lauren got up and headed out to surf. After about two hours she stopped and went to the shop and Jay gave her the job. How could he not hire his own sister? She helped Bradin stock shelves and a bunch of other stuff, occasionally stopping to give him a quick kiss when Jay wasn't looking. Once the day was over the three headed home. After dinner everyone headed to bed.

Bradin awoke just as the sun was coming up the next morning and immediately went surfing. He had to get his mind off everything. Surfing always seemed to do that for him, it seemed to wash his troubles away for the time he was out there.

After Bradin had been out there for a few hours Lauren came paddling out into the water, not noticing Bradin.

"Hey Lauren!" he called to her. Lauren jumped and looked up and smiled when she saw Bradin's friendly face. "I didn't know you came out surfing this early."

"Yeah, I always do, everyday. It gets my mind off of the things I lost sleep over. I never see you out here, what's up?" Lauren said placing herself next to Bradin.

"I've just been thinking a lot lately, I just needed a break. I haven't surfed in a while." He said staring out at the ocean.

"Yeah, you haven't been able to teach me, what happened to my teacher," Lauren said jokingly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I totally forgot all about that!" Bradin said practically yelling.

"It's fine, I don't really need you that much anymore. I've practiced a lot out here in the morning." she said matter-of-fact manner. "You are useless to me now" Lauren said a little cocky.

"Ouch. That was just a stab in the heart there. You're gonna make me cry." Bradin said in a sad tone.

"I didn't mean it that way! I would never!" Lauren said thinking Bradin was serious.

"Maybe a kiss will make me feel a little better." he said looking up a her with sad eyes.

'Oh you... How can I say no to that?" Bradin made a sad puppy face. "I don't want to risk someone seeing us. I'll make it up to you later. How 'bout tonight we go to the movies?"

"I'd love to... But how's that gonna make it up to me? I want a kiss."

"Let's just go to the movies and see what happens, Westerly. Ok?" Lauren said looking him in the eyes.

"Fine... I still want my kiss though."

"Westerly, you're pathetic!" Lauren said as she paddled away from him.

Bradin paddled after her, still wanting a kiss. Lauren was already out of sight by the time he got to the beach. Glumly he walked up to his house and went to his room to get dressed and try to find Lauren. A few seconds later Lauren threw Bradin's door open not knowing he was getting dressed. Bradin screamed from surprise as Lauren popped into his room when he was standing their naked as a jay bird.

Lauren laughed as Bradin searched frantically for some boxers to throw on. After Bradin got boxers on Lauren said, 'Ya know Brae, you got quite a nice ass, if I do say so myself. You should walk around nude more often." She laughed as she walked out of his room and started to shut the door.

Bradin, still in only boxers, ran over to Lauren and grabbed her by the waist. He pulled her into the room and shut the door behind them. He threw Lauren onto the bed and got on top of her. He started kissing her. Getting more passionate as time ticked by. Bradin started to slide his hands up Lauren's shirt and all over her body. Bradin started kissing her neck. His hands ran down to her pants, he started to unbutton them. Lauren quickly stopped him.

"What's wrong?" Bradin asked wondering why she stopped him.

"We can't do this here. What if Jay comes in just like I did and sees us?" Lauren said very concerned.

"You're right" he said getting up off of her. "It's just too tempting for me not to be all over you." He said as he got clothes on.

"Well lets do it. Tonight. In that cave on the beach."

Bradin fell over. "W-what?"

"You heard me. Tonight. Right after everyone goes to bed." Lauren said very seductively as she crawled over to him.

Bradin got chills as Lauren crept closer to him. He swallowed really hard as she ran her fingers all over his body. "I'll see you there Bradin."

"Can't wait" was all Bradin could manage to say.

After what seemed like eternity, night finally came and everyone went to bed. Lauren lightly taped on Bradin's door and quietly rushed out of the house to the cave. Bradin hopped out of bed and quietly rushed to the cave, fully equipped.

Bradin got to the cave and Lauren had everything already set up. "You ready Westerly?" Lauren said seductively.

"More than ever."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Caught In The Act**

Bradin slowly walked over to Lauren. He put his arms around her and started kissing her. After a few seconds, with out realizing it, Bradin ran his hands all over her body. Their kissing deepened... Bradin ran his tongue on her bottom lip for an entrance. Lauren opened her mouth and he slide his tongue inside. Bradin ran his tongue over hers and tasted the inside of her mouth.

He started running his hands up her shirt, taking in all he could. Slowly they inched down onto the floor... Lauren took Bradin's shirt off and tossed it aside. Thus giving Bradin the green light to take hers off. Bradin pulled off her shirt and started kissing her chest... Lauren ran her hands all over Bradin. Bradin sat up and started unbuttoning her pants.

He slide them off... "BRADIN! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER NOW!" came a very angry voice. Startled, the two faced the caves entrance to find none other than Jay with steam pouring out of his head. Bradin sat in front of Lauren to cover her up and to hide her. "Bradin I said get the fuck away from her, NOW!"

Bradin moved away from Lauren, who was shaking terribly. The two swallowed hard and stared at Jay lost for words. Jay stomped over to them, picked up Lauren's shirt and pants then went over and grabbed Lauren's arm. "We're going…Now!"

He pulled Lauren off the ground and drug her after him as he stomped out of the cave. "Wai-" Lauren tried to say.

Jay turned around and cut her off quickly, "I said we're going!"

Lauren tried to rip her arm free of Jay's grip. He tightened his grip and kept pulling her. They made their way up the beach. Bradin, realizing what just happened, ran out of the cave after them.

"Jay, Jay, Jay...This is just a big misunderstanding... We weren't gonna do anything, we-"

At this point Jay stopped dead in his tracks and Bradin bumped into the back of him. "I said stay away from her, Bradin.. And you said you were just friends. I believed you thinking you were a good kid.. Boy was I wrong. You two go sneaking behind my back while everyone is asleep... I thought you two were just going to a party… Then I saw the condoms Brae, so I followed you and you two are out here having sex! Sex, Bradin! Sex! You're out here doing it with my sister, Bradin! What in the hell were you thinking! My…my sister!" He pulled a terrified and cold Lauren, still with only her bra and thong, in front of him.

Bradin stared at her. She was crying from fright and being caught. "J-Jay... I...We..." Bradin paused and looked at Jay who was fuming with anger. "We... We were out surfing Jay.. And got caught in the moment... And ... we" At this point Bradin has tears in his eyes and is on the verge of crying. "We... We were caught in the moment Jay... I…I couldn't help it! I need her Jay!"

Bradin started crying... He just stared at Lauren, who was crying harder now. "I told you to stay away from her Bradin! Not to go near her like that! I don't need some punk like you just to have her as your fuck friend! I'm not having you use her! It's not happening!" Jay started walking off with Lauren... "Stay..." Jay was getting upset by what he had caught them doing. "Just stay the hell away from her Bradin... Never go near her again!"

With that he stomped off... "JAY I LOVE HER!" Bradin yelled without thinking. Jay spun around and stared at Bradin with the most hate anyone has ever seen. "If I EVER here you say that again...or see you again Bradin, you're as good as dead...And I mean it" Bradin swallowed. "C'mon Lauren, we're leaving NOW!" Jay pulled Lauren after him.

Lauren looked over her shoulder and mouthed 'sorry' to Bradin. And with that she and Jay disappeared into the house. Bradin stood there... He crumpled onto the ground and cried. He felt like his heart was being crushed into a million pieces. He sat there for what was probably hours...

He got up and went back for his shirt then sadly mopped home. He laid down in his bed... staring at the ceiling... thinking about where he went wrong... He cried again and then cries himself to sleep.

A week had gone by already and neither Lauren, Bradin or Jay spoke to each other or went near each other. One morning everyone gathered around the picnic table for breakfast... Everyone was dead silent at the table... Everyone had heard about what happened last night... Jay kept giving Bradin an evil glance every few seconds... Bradin couldn't take it anymore. He slammed his hands onto the table and stood up.

"I quit!" Bradin said as he threw his napkin on the table and stormed off.

Lauren went to go chase after him but Jay sent an evil glance at her. Lauren shrunk in her spot.

Ava stood up, "Bradin!" She hurried after Bradin.

Bradin went straight to his room and slammed the door behind him…So hard a picture in his room fell off the wall and shattered. He threw himself onto his bed and buried his face in a pillow. Ava knocked on his door, came in and shut the door behind her. Slowly she walked over to Bradin. She sat on the bed and started rubbing Bradin's back..

"Bradin sweetie, talk to me..." Bradin rolled over and faced Ava. He wiped the tears away from his eyes.

Bradin said almost yelling, "Why won't he let us be! I mean, it's not like ever did anything to her... I just got really friendly with her that's all.. What's so bad about that"

"Nothing..."

"Then why can't we be together? Am I missing something here?"

Ava shook her head. "Jay just doesn't think you're up to any good. He really loves Lauren and would rather die then see her get hurt... He's afraid that you're…you're gonna hurt her like you've done to all your other girlfriends."

"Aunt Ava, you don't get it.. I'd never ever hurt her."

"Well honey...You said that about your other girlfriends too... We've all watched it happen... I'm sure you'll get over it Bradin... Like you had to do with Sarah and Callie and any other girl you've had... It's gonna take some time."

"Aunt Ava, I'll never be able to... I love her... Like dead serious in love" Ava just stared at Bradin. She was about to talk but Bradin cut her off. He sat up. "I've never felt this way about someone in my whole entire life... Every time I look at her, I get this indescribable feeling that spreads all throughout my body...Oh Aunt Ava...I'm in love with Lauren."

Ava sat there baffled. "Well, why don't you explain that to Jay? I'm sure he'll understand."

"No he won't, I already tried... He just yelled at me, and told me to stay away... I miss her so much Aunt Ava... I need her to be in my arms, I need to feel her...I have to be with her... Jay's just standing in my way..." Bradin looked at the ground as a tear rolled down is cheek. Ava looked at Bradin.

"I'll go get him and let you two talk." Ava got off the bed and walked out of the room... Jay walked into the room with Ava behind him.

"Jay, just listen to Bradin..." And with that, she walked out of the room and shut the door, leaving the two alone.

"Well, let's get this done and over with..." Jay sighed.

"Jay, I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth about us... I was afraid you'd keep me from her... We were both afraid..."

"Bradin I told you... I warned you.. Why did you do it? Keep me in the dark..."

"Because we're in love.." Jay stood there frozen to the spot, he was lost for words...

"Y-y-y-you're…did I hear that correctly?"

Bradin swallowed. "Yeah Jay.. I love her and she loves me..."

They just stood there, staring at each other... Bradin waiting for Jay's response... And Jay waiting for his voice..

"You can't keep us from each other ...never..."

"Bradin..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Moving Forward**

Jay stared at Bradin... He didn't know what to say... "Brae... Give me some time to think about it... But you stay here at home away from Lauren until I make up my mind...Got it?"

A bit angry and upset, Bradin nodded and Jay left the room and headed to his a flopped down onto the bed. Should he keep he sister away from true love or let her go? What if Bradin were to use her like all the other girls he's had as girlfriends he's had for his benefits? Jay wouldn't be able to stand having her get hurt. Jay would kill him. But then again, what if he was really good for her and was the one? It was a 50-50 chance...

Jay stared at the ceiling as if it would give him the answer. None came though. Jay comtemplated these thoughts over and over again in his head.

Bradin paced back and forth in his room, what was taking Jay so long? Had he forgotten about Bradin or did he take Lauren and fled Playa Linda? Bradin's stomach dropped at the thought of it... Jay wouldn't do that... He loves Playa Linda more than anything in the world... Not more than his sister though... A knock came at the door. Bradin rushed to it, it was only Ava wondering if he wanted lunch and asking if he was okay.

"I'm fine Aunt Ava... I'm not hungry right now, maybe later."

"Ok... But let me know if you get hungry ok... Are you sure you're ok..You've been in your room all day..."

"Yes Aunt Ava, I'm fine ok"

Ava looked at him suspiciously. "Ok..." She turned and walked away. Bradin shut the door. What seemed like days later (but was only a couple of hours) another knock came at the door. Bradin opened it, it was Jay.

"So have you made up your mind yet?" Bradin asked hopefully.

Jay looked at Bradin. "God, I don't know what I'm thinking but...You can go out with her or whatever.."

Bradin yelled, "Yes!"

"BUT..If you are to hurt her one bit at all...I'll make sure that you pay...Big time. You better make sure you love her a lot before you make her go and loose her virginity Bradin... And I mean it!" Jay gave Bradin a look then left the room.

Bradin sat there overwhelmed with joy. Jay had finally let him have Lauren. Bradin was about to go run to Lauren but then he stopped... Lauren was a virgin? He had no idea. By the way that she was turning him on she seemed to be an expert at it... Oh well. Bradin got up and fetched Lauren then drug her to his room and shut the door. Lauren sat on his bed and stared at Bradin in confusion.

"What's up Brae? What was that all about?"

Bradin looked at Lauren, leaned over and kissed her then sat on the bed next to her and held her hands. "He's gonna let us go out with each other! But I have to be the best boyfriend ever to you, my dear...virgin."

Lauren's eyes widened. "How did you figure that out?"

Bradin smirked, "Jay told me. Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin? I would never have snuck out knowing that... I wouldn't have rushed you into anything."

Lauren bit her lip and looked at the ground. "Cuz I knew that's what you were gonna say so I didn't tell you. I wanted you so bad... I couldn't help it! I love you so much... I had to show you how much...And that was the answer, sex."

Bradin smiled. "Now you didn't have to do that all for me... We'll have sex when_ you're _ready, not because _I'm_ ready. Okay?" Bradin lifted Lauren's chin up so he could look her in the eye.

"Why are you so good to me?"

"What? Why wouldn't I be, I love you... I'd never on a million years hurt you, ever!" Lauren smiled. "Now promise me, you'll wait until you're ready."

"But I am ready, Brae.. Why do you think I did that?"

"Promise!"

"Bradin..."

"Promise me Lauren, you'll wait."

"Fine! I promise."

Bradin kissed her on the lips. "That's all I wanted. Was that so hard?"

"Yes it was actually. I want ta have sex with you so bad and you won't let me!... But you're right...I'm not ready... Thanks."

Bradin smiled and leaned over and kissed her passionately on the lips. They started making out but were interrupted by Ava banging on the door yelling that Bradin had to drive Nikki and Cameron over to the movies and Derrick over to Martha's. Also that he should take Lauren to the movies as well (knowing that they had Jay's permission to date).

Slightly irritated, Bradin got off of Lauren and grabbed his car keys and headed out of his room pulling Lauren behind him. He ushered for Nikki, Cameron and Derrick to follow him as he practically ran out the door. Bradin, Lauren, and Derrick and Nikki and Cameron all hoped in the car and Bradin drove over to the movies.

Bradin dropped Derrick over at Martha's.

"I'll pick you up once the movie's over Derrick"

"Yeah, yeah..Whatever. Bye." Derrick slammed the door shut and ran over to Martha who had been waiting for him in the driveway. Then left once Derrick and Martha had run off.

"So what movie are you guys seeing?"

"Well we were planning on seeing that new movie that came out." Cameron answered.

"Oh cool... No making out though ok?" Bradin joked. He laughed.

Cameron and Nikki blushed and looked at each other.

Lauren punched Bradin in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Bradin said rubbing his arm with one hand and driving with the other.

"Aww come on, don't be a party pooper. Let them have a little fun if they want to... We wouldn't want anyone telling us not to make out now would we?"

Bradin smiled and laughed. "Hell no!... Though we wouldn't listen anyway, would we?" He laughed again.

The rest of the way there they were all silent. They got to the theater and got their tickets and headed to the theater. Bradin and Lauren's movie had finished before Nikki and Cameron's so they waited outside the theater. When Cameron and Nikki had come out, Bradin and Lauren were making out. Nikki made a coughing sound to make them stop.

"Sorry." Bradin blushed. "Ready to go now?"

They got in the car and headed over to Martha's to pick Derrick up the headed home. They all piled out of the car. Cameron and Nikki walked over to Cameron's house and Derrick headed inside. Bradin and Lauren headed to the beach for some down time. They walked to the beach holding each others hands. They sat down on the beach near the water. Lauren leaned on Bradin's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her body. He kissed her on top of the head.

"Tonight was great wasn't it. I rather enjoyed it myself, what about you?" Lauren asked.

Bradin thought for a moment. "Yeah, I liked it. The movie could have been a lot better but, what can you do... That movie really sucked didn't it?" Bradin said laughing a little.

Lauren giggled. "Yeah that was really bad, huh? Haha."

They criticized the movie a bit longer then laid down in the sand. Bradin half way rolled on Lauren and started kissing her.

"Bradin...get...of...me" she said in between kisses.

Bradin frowned slightly. "What's wrong?"

"You're gonna end up...Moving to fast for me."

Bradin sighed then chuckled. "I'm sorry, I can't help it! if you get a bit uglier then I can slow down. Your hot body and great personality can't keep me from wanting to be all over you."

Lauren playfully punched him in the arm.

"Ow! Hey you gotta stop doing that, you hit a lot harder than you think you do. Your gonna give me a bruise." Bradin pretended to cry.

Lauren punched him in the stomach. "Jerk."

Bradin's eyes widened. "Now you did it!"

Lauren screeched then got up and sped off down the beach screaming. Bradin got up and ran after her. Lauren glanced over her shoulder and saw Bradin, not even at a sprint, gaining on her. She tried to pick up the pace but she couldn't go any faster. She stopped for a second and took (more like ripped) her sandals off her feet and went back to running. Within 10 seconds after that, Bradin had caught up to her and had her pinned to the ground, panting on top of her. Bradin fell off of her a landed like a rag doll onto the sand. They laid there and panted for a few moments before Bradin sat up.

"I...told you...enough..with the punching." He laughed a bit.

Lauren looked at him. She punched him in the stomach again and gave him a what-are-you-gonna-do-about-that look.

"That's it!"

Bradin stood up and picked Lauren up off the sand bride style. Lauren screamed and squirmed in his strong arms. Bradin started walking down the beach.

"Put me down!"

"Fine" Bradin smugly said as he threw her into the icy cold ocean water.

Lauren came to the surface and screamed. Bradin was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. Lauren came out of the water and grabbed Bradin, who hadn't expected her to grab him, and pushed him into the water. Bradin came up out of the water and gave a playful angry look her way. Lauren screamed again and tried to run out of the water towards the beach but the water was slowing her down. Bradin got up behind her and pulled her down into the water. They had a water fight for a few minutes. Bradin pushed Lauren up against a pole that held the boardwalk up. (The current had pulled them over under the boardwalk, they hadn't been that far away from it anyway) Bradin leaned in a kissed Lauren very passionately. Lauren grabbed onto the pole to support them both from sinking into the water.

Bradin slid his tongue into Lauren's hot mouth. Her breath filled his mouth and his filled hers. He started kissing her neck. She giggled when he slid his tongue over it. He kissed the top of her chest a bit then went back to her neck.

A blinding light shined on them. Bradin faced the light and shielded his eyes. He squinted to see who it was... Tanner, the last person he wanted to see.

"Hey there! I see you're getting some action Bradin. What, couldn't handle Ericka so you decided to go to Lauren over here huh? She's easy, you could go far with her." Tanner teased.

"Get the hell out of here Tanner!" Bradin yelled.

"Haha. Hey Bradin, once you've screwed her over like all your other girls, send her my way so I can screw her too. Haha."

Bradin started to swim over to Tanner. Lauren quickly grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Don't bother, he's not worth it." Lauren whispered to Bradin.

"Awww, what's that Laurie? Telling your baby not to get hurt? Haha. Don't worry, he can't hurt me... he'll hurt you more than he will me."

"I don't care if you get hurt you little.." Lauren swore under her breath and scowled at Tanner.

Bradin tried to pull away from Lauren again but she pulled him back.

"C'mon let him at me! I don't care, he won't hurt me! You just know I'll beat the snot out of him like that guy that was hitting on you that one time, remember?" Tanner snickered.

Lauren's body winced a bit. "What do you want Tanner?" Lauren said a bit wobbly.

"Just seeing if the rumors were true, bad girl Lauren returns to Playa Linda. You know what else I want, don't act stupid."

"Lauren what is he talking about? How does he even know your name?" Bradin asked realizing that Tanner knew Lauren somehow.

Lauren ignored Bradin. "Why don't you go get one of your sex dummies Tanner? They can give you better."

Tanner laughed a bit. "You were the best I ever had... They're nothing compared to you. You gave me the best sex."

"Lauren what is he talking about? Aren't you a virgin?" Bradin asked completely lost and annoyed. He turned and faced Lauren who had tears rolling down her face.

"Bradin, let me tell you later okay... in private. Please" Lauren asked with a very wobbly voice.

Bradin stared at Lauren, not knowing how to respond. "Alright."

"Well, now that I know you're back in Playa Linda, I'll keep in touch baby... you can count on that.." Tanner smugly said as he walked off leaving Lauren and Bradin in the dark.

As soon as Bradin thought Tanner was completely gone he asked, "What was that all about? Am I missing something here or what?"

Lauren had tears streaming down her face. "C-Can we do this later? Like after w-we get dry clothes on and are at home...alone?"

Bradin wiped the tears from Lauren's face. "Uh, yea...Sure."

They swam out of the water and got to the beach. Lauren was about to collapse from crying so much so Bradin carried her home bride style and she cried on his shoulder. They snuck inside, making sure to avoid Jay's room, and headed to their rooms. After about 15 minutes, they were both dressed. Bradin went over to Lauren's room. He knocked on the door and she opened it up. She let him in and shut the door slowly behind him.

Bradin quietly sat down on her bed and watched Lauren as she paced back and forth in front of him. They stayed in silence for a long time until Bradin couldn't take it anymore.

"So what was up with Tanner and all that crap he was saying about you gave me the best and you've returned to Playa Linda? What are you hiding?"

He stared at Lauren's face, it looked like someone had turned a faucet on tears were streaming down her face so much. Lauren took a deep, shaky breath. "Pr-Pr...You h-have to pr-promise me that you won't g-get mad a-at me fr-from keeping this a secret from everyone, especially y-you."

Bradin stared at her. "Nothing could ever make me get mad at you, I love you."

"P-promise me Bradin. You have to promise me."

"I promise."

"And pr-promise me that y-you won't t-tell anyone, especially J-Jay. N-no one can k-now about this."

Bradin looked at her suspiciously. "I promise"

Lauren wiped her eyes again and took another deep breath. "Bradin, I used to date Tanner..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Painful Past**

Bradin stared at the watery face of Lauren. "WHAT! TANNER!"

"Bradin, please listen to me.."

Bradin stood up. "HOW CAN I LISTEN WHEN YOU, THE PERSON I LOVE, USED TO GO OUT WITH THE PERSON I HATE MOST IN THE WORLD MORE THAN ANYTHING!"

"Bradin please s-sit d-down and l-listen to me..." Lauren said choking through tears, touching Bradin's arm.

Bradin brushed her hand off. He plopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling through watery eyes. "H-how could you do that? YOU DID IT WITH HIM! AND YOU DIDN"T HAVE THE DECENCY TO TELL ME?"

"Bradin i-if -y-you would l-let me explain, y-you'd know and understand. I-I just need you t-to calm down and l-listen... Please." Lauren said very shakily.

Bradin turned to her. He took a deep breath. Lauren took it as a signal to go and started explaining. She took a deep breath.

"Well, it was a few years ago... I had just run off to Playa Linda to spend a few months with one of my girlfriends...Sarah-"

"WHAT! Sarah? I didn't know you knew Sarah. I-"

Lauren sent Bradin a angry glare, he immediately stopped talking. "Like I was saying, I came to see Sarah. We had been the best friends in elementary and middle school... Then she moved at the end of 8th grade for this really lame excuse her parents had like... the people here aren't to their level of intelligence, something stupid like that.

"Well, when my mom and dad thought I was old enough, they let me go visit Sarah...Thinking she was still the same sweet, down to earth girl that she was before she left... So I went, but we never let Jay know cuz he would have been hounding me all the time because he's so protective or me, as you know." Lauren and Bradin gave a little laugh. "But when I got there and found Sarah's house and saw her again... She had really changed, a lot. I came inside and got settled and we started talking and stuff...

"She was really different than she had been... Like she wasn't right in the head. She wasn't like all there. All she would talk about was this boyfriend she had and how great he was to her and all the crazy stuff they did like go in Spanish Cove and do it and like steal jet ski's or whatever it was that she stole."

Bradin stomach dropped, that had been him... But he wasn't gonna tell Lauren that.

"I can't remember the guys name but he sounded just as much of a nut as she was... Well anyway, it hadn't occurred to me at the time that there was something wrong with her so I stayed. So as time went on, we went to all kinds of parties where she would go off with her boyfriend... The name's kind of coming back to me, like Brian..or something like that, and I'd be left alone at these parties... Not knowing how to get home with all these guys breathing down my neck.

"At this one party we had went to after Sarah had disappeared to go do her boyfriend... This one drunk guy wouldn't leave me alone... He was trying to take me to his house and his car and he was touching me all the time, like where it's none of his business. He slipped his hands down me pants and I slapped him in the face. He got pissed and grabbed my arm and started dragging me away. Then this other guy saw me in trouble and beat the snot out of the guy. Can you guess who my big hero was?"

"Tanner" Bradin said with some venom in his voice.

"Yup. Shortly afterwards I was down in the sand making out with the guy. Then Sarah came back with no one around and we went home. Next day we went to the pier and I met Tanner again. I left Sarah and went to go hang out with Tanner. As time went on we started dating. And one thing lead to another and... we did it... Over and over and over again. It was like everyday. Then one day I went into Spanish Cove to find Sarah, she had said she was gonna be there with her boyfriend... I'll remember his name eventually, don't worry. It just takes me a while... Well I had gone there and no Sarah... But I did find Tanner, totally all over this girl... It broke my heart. I ran off crying my eyes out back to Sarah's house without Tanner and his sex dummy noticing. A few days had passed, then weeks and I had avoided Tanner. Then one night as I came out of the movies... He was there. He was so mad at me, for not calling and coming to see him.

"I said we were through and tried to walk off. But he grabbed me and drug me into this...this, I don't even know where but no one would be able to find us... I struggled t-to" At this point Lauren is starting to break down. "keep h-him off m-me. But h-he was to strong for me. H-he stripped me d-down and... And...A-and h-he r-r-r-raped me."

Bradin's heart dropped and he sat up and pulled Lauren into a hug but she pushed him away and curled up into somewhat of a bal and started sobbing. "I-I f-felt s-so h-helpl-less... H-he l-left m-me t-there a-and I-I n-never s-saw h-him a-after t-that. I-I l-left Playa L-Linda and n-never c-came b-back u-until n-now. N-no o-one e-ever kn-knew w-what h-had happened t-to m-me. A-And n-now T-Tanner knows I-I'm here i-in P-Playa L-Linda and" Lauren broke down into completely and she couldn't even talk.

"And now he's gonna want you for sex and never leave you alone..." Bradin finished. Bradin's eyes started tearing, he felt so bad for her. He tried to put his arms around her but she pushed him away. He tried again and locked his arms around her, she tried to get him to let go of her but she had no strength so she just cried in his arms. Bradin stroked her head to calm her down.

They stayed there on Bradin's bed for hours until Lauren had cried her self to sleep in Bradin's arms and Bradin had dozed off also. When Bradin had awoken the next morning Lauren was still asleep in his arms. He sat there taking in all that he had heard before they fallen asleep.

He couldn't believe all that she told him. There are no words to describe how shocked Bradin was at Lauren being raped and all that. _I can't believe while she was being tortured, I was taking Sarah out. Taking Sarah away from her so she would be left alone and get hurt. I'm never gonna forgive myself. Ever! All that hurt, I feel like it happened to me. It might as well have been me, I was part of the cause of all of it. If I hadn't gone and taken Sarah away she would have been there with Lauren and she wouldn't have been so vulnerable._

Lauren stirred a bit and woke up with dried tears all over her face. Bradin had to tell her.

"Morning Bradin" Lauren said sleepily.

"Lauren I have to tell you something, I was Sarah's boyfriend I'm so sorry I'll never forgive myself I took her away from you when she could have been there protecting you and you never would have had any of that stuff happen to you and you wouldn't have had to suffer with Tanner raping you and oh my god I'm so sorry!" Bradin said in two breaths as he pulled her into a huge hug.

Lauren sat there embraced in Bradin's hug, baffled. _He was Sarah's boyfriend? He took her away from me? Bradin! The guy I'm actually in love with and dating now, was part of the cause of my rape. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! All this time... Damn, it's such a small world._

Bradin started rubbing Lauren's bare back (she had been wearing a backless shirt FYI). As he rubbed her back he felt something funny on her side. He peered over her shoulder and noticed she had a deep gash on her side. He didn't think much of it and gave her a big kiss on the side of her head.

Bradin noticed that she hadn't said anything yet. "Uh, Lauren... Are you okay?" Bradin said looking her in the eye.

Lauren stared into no where. "I can't believe that was you... You were Sarah's boyfriend... And... And you are partially to blame for my rape. Oh my god! I need sometime alone Bradin." Lauren immediately stood up and ran out of the room. From a distance you could hear her slam and lock her bedroom door.

Bradin got up to go after her but then sat right back down. _She needs some space, give it to her. You've been a big enough trouble already, just leave her the hell alone Bradin. Don't go to her, let her come to you when she's ready. _

All the rest of the day Lauren stayed in her bedroom. There was little noise except for a couple 'Don't do it, don't do it Lauren... Remember what happened lat time', a slight screech of pain and a few loud sobs.


	8. AUTHOR NOTE!

Sorry about not being able to update. I'm doing home schooling and it's very tough so I'm trying my best to keep my grades up and all I do is study, study, study. I promise I'm going to try my hardest I've kind of got writers block on writing certain things. If anyone would like to help by giving me ideas please let me know. You will get full credit! Let me know also if there's anything you want to see in the story!

Thanks for your guys support I really appreciate it I hope you continue to read my stories!

Loven'stars and thanks to everyone who continues to read my stories and those who have already read what's up!

SonoIoLabellissima!


	9. Sorry Another Author's note

Hey Guys Sorry I can't update right now my computer crashed so I don't have access to my stories right now. I'm only able to post this because I'm on my sister's lap top. Anyways I'm working on getting a new one because the other one can't be fixed. So anyways I'll let you know when I can get to it just bare with me.


End file.
